Collision quantique
by PanAries
Summary: Parfois, les univers s'entrechoquent... Et c'est le chaos. C'est beau, hein ? (les personnages appartiennent à Kurumada et Georges Lucas, sauf Pan qui est ma création)


Mû profitait de ce beau dimanche matin ensoleillé… Bah en travaillant, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas s'arrêter. Avec lui, les congés hebdomadaires n'existaient pas, et la notion de grasse matinée était tellement abstraite à ses yeux qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'en fournir une définition précise. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas patron, parce que le droit du travail et des salariés, les acquis sociaux, tout ça, ça lui passait au-dessus du crâne (mais il faut dire qu'il était relativement petit, aussi).

Il était dans son atelier en train de taper comme un sourd sur des trucs et des machins en métal pour leur donner une certaine forme. Il manipulait des tas de fioles contenant des poudres bizarres et polissait des plaques pour leur donner belle allure. Il planchait sur une réparation particulièrement délicate, s'abîmant les yeux à essayer de discerner une minuscule fissure sur le plastron de l'armure de la Lyre, quand un bruit incongru le fit sursauter violemment : un mélange de cri humain, de bips robotiques et de fracas métallique (WOUAAAAOUHBIPCRAAAAASH !).

Mû baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage. Et voilà ! Bravo ! C'était réussi ! Une rayure longue comme le bras sur le buste de l'armure en réparation, à cause du burin qui avait ripé ! Bon sang, ces deux sales gamins allaient en entendre parler.

Fulminant, le chevalier du Bélier sortit de son atelier, prêt à hurler sur ses deux disciples à pleins poumons… Mais le cri resta dans sa gorge. Tout au fond, tout au fond de sa gorge. Les gamins n'étaient pas là. Mais au milieu de son temple, il y avait un… Un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un truc vaguement ovoïde bleu et blanc, émettant des bip, des pfuit et des piouuuu, encastré dans les dalles de marbre du sol.

Mû s'approcha prudemment… Et recula tout aussi vivement quand la Chose, activant des rétrofusées, se redressa en position verticale et déploya une troisième roue, avant de lui faire face.

« Puit ! Piouuuuu. »

Une petite lumière bleue s'alluma sur le devant du toaster de luxe, et un mini-hologramme se forma dans la semi-obscurité du temple : une fille vêtue un peu comme Athéna, mais avec une coiffure un peu plus space.

« Au secours Obi-Wan Kenobi ! Vous êtes mon seul espoir ! »

Alors qu'il essayait encore de comprendre ce que c'était que ce machin, l'attention de Mû fut attirée par un autre fracas, en provenance de la cuisine, celui-là. Incertain, il s'y dirigea quand même, prêt à y trouver un nouveau monstre technologique. Sauf que… Le Bélier écarquilla les yeux.

« Il y a… Il y a un putain d'ours géant en train de dévaliser mon frigo ! »

L'ours en question se redressa au son de sa voix, des victuailles plein les pattes.

« GRAAAAAAOURF !

- AAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Mû battit en retraite dans la salle hypostyle, sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière lui pour contenir l'attaque de l'ours. Reprenant à peine ses esprits (j'aurais bien voulu vous y voir), il vit débarquer dans son temple un troisième larron. C'était le chevalier d'or le plus ridicule qu'il eut jamais vu. Une armure intégrale, faite d'un métal vaguement doré, et qui laissait au chevalier autant de souplesse que s'il avait eu un manche à balai coincé dans le…

« Mais mais mais… bredouilla Mû, persuadé qu'il devait être en train de rêver. Mais c'est un prototype de Steel Cloth ou bien ? Ou… Ou même mieux c'est une version finale ! Ça a toujours été un travail de sagouin ces armures !

- Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, de me présenter.

- Gné ?

- Je ne suis pas un travail de sagouin. Je suis un droïde de protocole de classe 3. Je me nomme C-3PO, et voici mon partenaire, R2D2, fit le robot en armure d'or en désignant le tonneau à roulettes.

- Au secours Obi-Wan Kenobi, vous êtes mon seul espoir !

- Ooooh, mais tu ne l'as pas encore effacé, ce machin ? Boîte de conserve ! enchaîna C-3PO en tapant sur le capot de son acolyte. Tu ferais mieux de m'aider à retrouver le wookie ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisi l'ours pour sortir de la cuisine, un sandwich gigantesque à la main et un deuxième coincé sous le bras. Il salua les deux robots d'un grognement.

« Non mais tu t'es regardé, sac à puces ? s'insurgea le droïde de protocole. On te cherche partout depuis une heure !

- Il est à vous cet ours ? demanda Mû d'une petite voix, prêt à déclencher son Crystal Wall au moindre mouvement suspect.

- GROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! hurla le wookie.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous contredire, monsieur, mais l'individu ici présent n'est pas un ours, c'est un wookie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Chewbacca.

- Groooo grooo grooo !

- Mais non, monsieur ne t'a pas insulté ! Il me semble que nous venons de tomber sur une planète un peu excentrée, il est possible que monsieur n'ait jamais vu de wookie avant toi ! Sois aimable, tas de poils ! »

Mû avait quitté la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, laissant le robot s'expliquer avec le… Le quoi déjà ? Il s'élança à l'assaut des escaliers, en direction de la maison du Taureau.

…

Aldébaran du Taureau, lui, savait très bien ce que signifiait grasse matinée. Il en profitait pleinement lorsqu'il sentit une vague gêne au niveau des côtes. Comme un caillou qui se serait logé entre lui et le matelas. Il ouvrit les yeux à contre-cœur, et se retrouva cerné par une mini-armée de mini-oursons vêtus de mini-capuches et armés de mini-lances, dispatchés tout autour de son lit. L'un d'eux s'approcha et lui enfonça à nouveau sa petite lance dans les côtes.

« Non mais aïe ! protesta le Taureau. Ça va pas non ? »

Les mini-ours brandirent leurs mini-lances en émettant des mini-grognements. Aldé, gardant son sang-froid, saisit l'une des petites armes entre son pouce et son index et la brisa net.

« Hooooooooo ! » firent les créatures, avant de s'agenouiller et de se prosterner.

« Ouais, ça va, on va pas en faire un plat. Bon, si on allait déjeûner ? »

Aldé rameuta tout ce petit monde à la cuisine et leur servit des œufs et du bacon. Puis, toujours en pyjama, il prit le large pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette maison de fous. Il croisa Mû qui arrivait dans son temple, essoufflé, les joues rouges et les yeux hagards.

« Ah, chez toi aussi y a des oursons fous ?

- Nan, chez moi, y a un ours adulte mal luné, et Laurel et Hardy version robotique.

- On monte ?

- On monte. »

Alors qu'ils grimpaient au temple des Gémeaux, ils virent Pan et Kiki venir à leur rencontre en courant, tout sourire, les bras plein de petites peluches adorables.

« Maître ! Maître ! Regardez ! cria Kiki.

- Mû ! Regarde ! On peut les garder ? Steuplé, steuplé ! »

Mû détailla les bestioles. C'étaient des mini-mini oursons, mais sans mini-mini capuche et sans mini-mini lance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rats bizarres ? demanda le chevalier du Bélier en faisant une moue presque dégoûtée.

- Mais ce sont pas des rats ! s'insurgea Kiki.

- Ce sont des bébés Ewoks ! Leurs parents sont partis vers chez Aldé, en nous les confiant !

- Alors, maître, on peut ? On peut ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette folie furieuse ? » s'exclama Mû.

Aldé, lui, resta plus pragmatique, et prit un bébé Ewok dans ses bras. Trop kawaii !

…

Tout ce petit monde arriva au temple des Gémeaux. Il y avait là quelques autres chevaliers à l'air mécontent, deux ou trois gars en armure blanche armés de fusils laser, et une quinzaine d'autres bébés Ewoks qui s'éparpillaient joyeusement dans toutes les directions.

« Cette chose vient de faire pipi sur moi ! » hurlait Aiolia en brandissant un bébé Ewok à bout de bras.

Et au milieu de tout ce chaos, il y avait… Saga et Kanon.

Saga était affalé dans son canapé, un sourire béat aux lèvres, pendant que Kanon essayait de le secouer tout en l'éventant.

« Saga, putain ! s'énervait l'ex-Dragon des Mers. Réveille-toi !

- Hein ? Mais je suis réveillé !

- Mais ressaisis-toi ! Tu vois pas le bordel que c'est ?! »

Saga se redressa de quelques centimètres, regarda tout autour de lui, sourit de plus belle avant de retomber dans sa quasi-léthargie.

« Ouais, c'est trop cool les nounours vivants !

- Mais il se passe quoi là ? demanda Mû qui perdait ses nerfs.

- C'est Shaka, ça ! gronda le deuxième jumeau en désignant le chevalier de la Vierge d'un coup de menton agacé. Saga s'est plaint d'insomnies et lui, il lui a refilé des plantes pour l'aider à dormir !

- Excuse-moi d'avoir cru, répondit l'intéressé en gardant un calme olympien, que toi et ton crétin de frère auriez été assez intelligents pour en faire une petite infusion.

- Quoi ? demanda Kanon d'un ton agressif.

- IL FALLAIT PAS LA FUMER, CETTE HERBE, IMBÉCILE !

- Ha ha haaaa ! rigola Saga du fond de son canapé. Mortel. »

Shaka renifla dédaigneusement, se drapa dans sa dignité et repartit vers son temple, sans s'apercevoir que deux jeunes Ewoks étaient cramponnés à son sari comme des bébés koalas.

« Mais mais mais… fit Mû qui essayait de comprendre. Ça… Ça n'explique pas tout ça !

- Venez voir. »

Les chevaliers présents suivirent Kanon jusqu'à la cuisine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de cuisine. C'était un trou noir grillagé, et diverses galaxies flottaient entre le frigo et le four à micro-ondes.

Un autre groupe d'Ewoks surgit du néant, suivi de près par une floppée d'hommes en armures blanches. Les Chevaliers s'écartèrent du chemin pour les laisser passer, et ils disparurent au détour du couloir menant aux chambres des jumeaux.

« Que…

- Cet idiot s'est mis à balancer des _Another Dimension_ partout dans la baraque ! Il a réussi à toutes les refermer sauf celle-là, il s'est évanoui avant ! chouina Kanon. Depuis c'est l'apocalypse ! Ces peluches affreuses surgissent en nombre, y en a partout ! »

…

Un seau d'eau glacée eut raison de l'état second de Saga. On rassembla les Ewoks, on désarma les Stormtroopers, on bâillonna C-3PO, et tout le monde fut renvoyé d'où il venait. Tout le monde ?

Non. Shaka n'avait pas ramené ses deux bébés Ewoks. Il fallut près de trois semaines à Saga pour retrouver la bonne dimension et y rebalancer les deux nounours.


End file.
